Silas Wryte
by AloverC
Summary: Silas Wryte is a child of Aphrodite who, under the tutoring of Percy and company, is formed into an assassin who fights from the shadows when possible, and disposes his opponents quickly in open battle. He has to test his skills of the body and mind though on a quest to find his kidnapped friend. T for language, violence, and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! For anybody who is a fan of me (all two of you) I apologize for the break I had. I had, absolutely no ideas as to what to write…**

**However, I have an idea now. So here goes nothing. Please review.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. (Or the Bible if you get the reference, if not it doesn't matter to the storyline anyway, don't worry about it)**

My name is Silas Wryte. I'm 14 (probably), male (pretty sure about that one) and I'm damn sure that I'm fully, completely, and utterly terrified.

Why? Because of the extremely scary lion scorpion thing failing in a fight against an even scarier pair of boys I had met only… well, actually I haven't. They just burst through my wall, making quite a mess of the décor.

All this was happening above me, quite literally, I was crawling, and all three of them were jumping around and above me.

I suppose I should start at the beginning (though there isn't much to tell), you're probably wondering how I don't know exactly how old I am. Well, I'm an orphan, and was left at an orphanage as a baby. No birth certificate, no note, no nothing. So the women running the show had to take an educated guess as to when my actual birthday was. Their guess was September 19th, and its September 21st now, so there is some speculation; however, I am either fourteen or thirteen and really close to fourteen.

The women running this place were nice enough. But after, fourteen (give or take a few days) years the repetitive nature of getting up, taking care of chores, the younger kids, and going back to sleep, gets a little constricting. And after a while, it gets less just constricting and more like being locked in a prison. It's not like I wasn't allowed out, I was… but after I had finished all of my responsibilities. Which didn't leave time for anything but eating and passing out at the end of the day.

I was tired of this prison.

My only redemption is Alexis. She's about my age and we get along great, I can't see myself being with her romantically, she's out of my league anyway, but we get along great. She can't help me with my chores too much due to her crutches, but she talks to me. And while she probably doesn't know it, it means a lot.

It keeps me sane.

Alexis is about five foot four if she sits up straight, though her condition limits that greatly and she typically sits closer to five foot one. She's got shoulder length blonde hair (somewhat lighter than mine, which was a brown that leans toward the blonde side) and a pale –yet striking- complexion. Her eyes were what typically stunned people though, including me. Her eyes were blue, grey, and sometimes – rarely- green. The majority of the time they were a blue grey that seemed to mesmerize people.

She was beautiful.

And my best friend.

Anyway, back to how I ended up with a monster fighting two teenagers around me.

It was dinner time for most, so nobody was in with me for I had stayed to take a nap after a tiring day of chores. However, just as I was beginning to doze off, I was rudely awoken by teenage boy with dark hair, dark jacket, darker sword, and even darker eyes flying through the outside wall crashing unceremoniously into a pile of rubble on the other side of a bed.

I was (obviously) stunned by seeing all of this so quickly. The boy, who seemed about 16, stood up.

He did not seem happy. In fact, it seemed a scowl was permanently etched into his marble like face. He glanced at me before marching out the hole he came in, his arms by his side, scowl still unwavering.

As soon as her walked out there was silence once again. And I simply stared at the large hole, wondering if I was dreaming and would wake up soon or not. Abruptly Alexis poked her head through the opening.

"Hey Silas, sorry about the wall. But we gota go."

I stared blankly.

"Uh…" she glanced behind her, "like now."

The combination of a loud –was that a roar?- and her words brought me out of my stupor as I slipped on my tennis shoes and followed her outside.

Where I was promptly shoved to the ground.

"Sorry!" I heard from a somewhat older dark haired boy as he leapt over the animal he had shoved me out of the way of.

And that's how I ended up here. Underneath a lion with a scorpion's tail, crawling around, and trying not to get stepped on. It was a great confidence booster.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. There was suddenly silence and I looked up when I noticed golden dust raining down from directly above me, when I did so I saw the younger of the two boys putting away his sword with a stoic expression (look, he does do more than scowl), the older of the two reaching down with a giant grin on his face to help me up, and Alexis between and behind them, giving me a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

I reached up uncertainly to grab his hand.

"So let me get this straight," I said. We were currently in a, probably stolen, car. Driving to the other side of New York, to a camp that nobody can see or get into that isn't allowed in.

"You," I said pointing to the older boy, who was driving "are the son of Poseidon. And you," I said pointing to the other boy, who was in the passenger seat, "are the son of Hades. And you," I looked to Alexis, "don't really have a bone disease you are just half goat?"

Alexis blushed and nodded. The other boys made noises of agreement as well.

"Ok, well then what does this have to do with me?"

The boys glanced at each other before the driver – who's name was Percy- glanced at Alexis, making her sigh.

She answered me, "Because we believe you are a child of the gods as well. And if that is indeed the case, you need to be brought to camp for training. That way you probably won't die as fast."

I opened my mouth for a sarcastic comment about her reassurance skills, when Percy turned off the car and turned around to face me while the other boy – Nico – got out.

"We're here." He said, grinning like a mad man, which, for all I knew, he was. But as I got out and looked at the "camp" I understood why he was so excited, this place was beautiful.

**Tada, and that's that. Let me know what you all think by reviewing please and let me know what kind of fighting style Silas should use, as well as his heritage. I have my ideas but I'm open to suggestions.**

**Please please please review. **

**AC out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review people, I crave your feedback haha. And question, anybody know why there aren't any female satyrs in the books? Or are there and I just have forgotten? **

**Anyways, I do not own Percy Jackson. **

As I stared down at camp, mouth agape, I felt out of place, I was standing next to a sleeping dragon and I could see people sword fighting, they looked like blurs to me. I saw wrestling, I saw rock climbing and basketball. All of which I could never picture myself doing. Hell (underworld?) even their canoeing looked really fast to me.

I may have stood there forever, however Alexis bumped my shoulder and I looked over to her (it was weird to see her at my height, since she had now taken off her apparently fake legs and was standing straight. The legs were a whole new level of weird).

"Hey Silas, come on," she said starting to walk down the hill.

I noticed that Nico was walking towards a dark and foreboding cabin, just outside of the initial horseshoe and seemingly deserted. I assumed it was the Hades cabin. Or maybe Nico had simply chosen to design his cabin in that manor…

Percy was backpedaling to a large house with a reassuring smile on his face and Alexis was walking towards him, also smiling and holding out a hand to me. Their grins were infectious and soon I was jogging to catch up to them.

As we approached the building Percy yelled, "Hey Chiron. We got him."

As he said that a man in a wheelchair looked up from his hand – for he was playing cards with another, grumpier man- and smiled at me, "Ah yes, you must be Silas correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah, uh… hi."

What are you supposed to say when you meet somebody who already knows you? Nice to meet you? Glad you've been watching me without me knowing it? I thought it better to stick with a simple hello.

The wheelchair man whom Percy had named Chiron turned to Percy and Alexis, "You two may go now if you please."

"Alright," Percy said with a grin, "I'm going to find Annabeth then."

Chiron let out a deep bellied, hearty laugh, "Alright son, just don't get into any trouble." He said with a wink, then he turned to Alexis with a questioning look.

She looked at me, and I did my best to say, "Please don't leave me here alone." And apparently my message got through. Because a mischievous grin grew on her face before she said, while facing me, "Oh I think Silas can handle himself. I've got things to do. I'll catch up to you soon." She smirked and winked at me as I did my best to scowl at her. However I didn't have much luck, it's hard to be angry with a really cute girl. Half goat or not.

I settled for rolling my eyes as she turned and walked away and I turned to face Chiron. I received quite the start when I did, for he was smirking down at me. Yes, the wheelchair man was looking down on me. Because he was no longer in a wheelchair, he was standing tall and proud, with the rear end of a beautiful white stallion.

"I… I don't…" I stammered out.

Chiron smiled warmly, "Silas allow me to introduce myself. I am Chiron, immortal trainer of heroes and as you can see," he gestured to his legs, "a centaur."

"Uhh yes. I did notice that."

Chiron laughed, "Come son, let me show you around."

We began walking. Towards the center of the horseshoe arrangement, "These are the 12 main cabins, Zeus is at one," he said pointing to a large majestic cabin. He began to rattle off several others before trailing off, figuring I got the idea.

"That one over there is the Hades cabin, it's with the lesser gods simply because of space. That's probably where Nico is. I nodded, not having anything to say about that.

"So where did Percy go?" I had only known the guy for an hour or two, but I really liked him. I wasn't so sure about his Nico friend though…

Chiron scratched his chin while looking at his watch, "Hmm, he mentioned finding Annabeth and its five thirty now…" he trailed off speaking to himself before looking to me again with a large smile on his face.

"You my boy, are in for a treat. Follow me."

I was very confused, however I followed him nonetheless, and he led me to a fenced in area that had enough campers gathered around I couldn't see inside. I sure could hear one very annoyed sounding girl though.

"Percy, I'm trying to cover your class for you. You ran off to get some kid and asked me to cover, and now you want me to stop because you got back early?"

"C'mon Wise girl, we haven't spared in a forever. You know you want to."

At this point the Campers blocking my view noticed Chiron approaching and spread for him to get through and I followed him. I noticed a striking blonde girl about Percy's age of 19 in the arena talking to said man, who was leaning against the fence while twirling his sword.

"Of course I'd love to kick your butt again but I have a class to teach." She turned to gesture to the campers and when she did she noticed Chiron and froze.

Said centaur chuckled while raising his hands in a surrendering motion as if to say, 'Hey, don't mind me.'

Percy noticed this and laughed walked to her, still twirling his sword in a nonchalant manor. "Actually, it's my class, and I think they could use a… visual presentation right?" He said the last part while looking over her shoulder at the group who I assume was his class. They roared in approval and he smiled. Then he noticed me and winked, like he were saying, 'watch this.'

"Ugh, fine," the girl said while drawing a dagger from her belt.  
She didn't give him any time to prepare for the match, she charged right at him and Percy narrowly avoided being skewered.

I then saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen. If seeing Percy and Nico fight that mantacore was cool, this was awe inspiring and breathtaking. Percy had recovered quickly and was fighting back efficiently now. It seemed each knew the others next move before it was made. Things continued like this for several minutes. I knew nothing about fighting and had no idea what was happening half of the time.

Suddenly Annabeth attempted to sweep Percy's legs out from under him with a kick and when he jumped to avoid it she continued her circular motion to catch him in the ribs with her other foot, sending him to the ground.

As she jumped towards him he rolled between her legs and grabbed one as he did. When everybody had landed Annabeth was on her back, holding her knife to Percy's neck with her (very strong looking) legs wrapped around his chest, pinning his left arm that still had a hold on her to his side. However the point of Percy's sword was at her neck as well.

Percy was smirking as she was scowling, however her frown lessened as he leaned to kiss her.

"Well," Percy said as he helped her up, "Looks like you don't get to gloat about beating me this time."

She rolled her eyes and he wrapped an arm around her as they walked toward Chiron and I. The other campers had begun to clear after a wave from Percy.

"Excellent fight yet again kids," Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded and Percy smiled, "Thank you."

The girl eyed me as I did the same to her. Now that I had the chance to look at her I noticed her eyes. They were quite startling. They reminded me of Alexis'. They were unusually intense.

"You must be the new camper, do you know who your parent is?" she looked at me expectantly. And I shook my head at her.

"No," I said, "I don't even know who my human parent is."

My attempt at humor was lost on her, she seemed to think before speaking again, "Interesting that you haven't been claimed yet. Most Demigods are claimed before thirteen now thanks to Percy," she bumped her shoulder against him, "a few older ones have shown up but not many. Typically they are from a somewhat lesser god and have a weaker scent. You probably do to."

I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but she nodded approvingly to herself as if content with her self-supplied answer and walked away with Percy in tow. Who called out, "See you at lunch, it's about to start!"

I waved slowly as they walked away. I felt very…overwhelmed by them. I looked up to Chiron and opened my mouth to say something about the loudness of the couple. When a loud horn sounded, cutting me off.

"Oh darn, I had meant to introduce you to the Hermes campers before this," Chiron spoke to himself before looking up to me and smiled, "Oh well, you can meet them at your table."  
"Um, ok? But none of this makes sense."

"Well," he started while walking, so I followed him, "Each table is split up based on their godly parent as well, and so until you are claimed, which will probably be soon, you will eat with the Hermes campers. Hermes is the god of travelers and so all of the unclaimed demigods go to his cabin and his table while they wait. It used to be quite crowded in there, however now it is much less so due to Percy making the gods promise to claim their kids."

There were a lot of things there I felt like needed questioning, such as how that lovable idiot I had just met MADE GODS DO SOMETHING. Think about that phrase. How the hell he did that, I needed to know. However I didn't get the chance to ask because as I was going to we walked up to a large pavilion with many tables under it and a whole lot of teenagers sitting under it. Chiron pointed me to a large one with fifteen to twenty people sitting there. One boy, about Percy's age of 19 was waving me over. And Chiron nodded encouragingly at me when I glanced at him for confirmation. I closed my eyes and prayed to…somebody, that this would go well. Then I walked over to the table.

Just as I was about to sit I noticed everybody at the table seemed to rustle about uncomfortably and there was a murmur heard around the pavilion. I looked around at everybody and noticed they were staring uncomfortably over my head. I quickly looked up fearing (after the day I've had) that I had suddenly created a halo or was about to be attacked by a giant bug or something. None of which are on my to-do list of the day. However, when I looked up I saw none of these things.

I looked I saw the fading image of a dove as the clapping came from most campers. And of course I was still confused.

**Yes yes, I did indeed make him a son of Aphrodite and no I am not going to make this just one giant love story, don't worry. **

**Please, everybody, please review. It makes me sad when somebody reads and doesn't review. I yearn to save their poor lost souls… ok, so that may be a bit overkill. But seriously, please review. **

**P.S. I will (hopefully) be updating every Monday and Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. As Promised, I delivered on Friday. However I did NOT receive the reviews and or PM's I requested and for that I am disappointed in you… all 20 of you… OH WELL! Hopefully as the length grows so will the number of views. So without further ado, Silas Wryte.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

The dove faded slowly until there was nothing. If not for the clapping I would have thought I had imagined it. I had not, Chiron walked up to me with a smile on his face, "Well, your mother certainly didn't waste any time now did she? Why don't you go sit at your table son?"

I didn't know what to say, so naturally I said, "uh, what?"

I heard a shout from to my right, "He told you to sit with the other sex addicts where you belong pretty boy!"

I heard an irritated yell from somewhere behind me and if looks could kill, Chiron would be a murderer… maybe he is one… I've only known him for an hour…

I shook that thought out of my head and focused on the present situation. Looking at the fuming centaur I felt like I should probably be angry too. But for now, I was simply confused. That seemed to be my default mood for the time being.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

Chiron forced a smile and said, "Silas your godly mother just claimed you with a dove. The dove is the symbol of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty."

I let that settle in before saying, "Wait, my mom is the goddess of sex?"

Only when the pavilion burst out laughing did I remember we were not alone here.

Chiron bit back a chuckle and said, "Well technically no, she is the goddess of beauty, seduction, and love. However, you could see where that could get mixed up." He stopped to glare at the snickering teenagers, "Why don't you just go sit down at your table and enjoy lunch Silas."

He said it in a gentle voice, but I knew what he meant. He was telling me to not embarrass myself any more than I already had. As I walked towards the table Chiron pointed me towards I hung my head low. Growing up I was the oldest for most of the time and there was really nothing to be a part of, and therefor had never felt left out. Now however, I felt like they had written me off as unimportant and casted me away to now my table.

As I walked up I was greeted by a girl a year or two younger than me. She was quite pretty young girl, with pitch black hair and soft brown eyes. Her face seemed caring and she was an all around sweet looking child. "Hello," she said as she smiled at me.

I gave her a halfhearted smile back, "Hello."

"You know," she started, "this is just how it works, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

I raised my eyebrow, "Excuse me? What should I be ashamed of?"

"Well, Aphrodite children can't really fight all that well, and in a world where fighting is key to survival. That kind of puts us at the bottom of the totem pole." She seemed sad as she said this, and hung her head low.

"Hmm," I thought out loud, "well, I suppose you and me will just have to change people's opinions now won't we?" she looked up and met my grin, then laughed.

A blonde boy across from her and I chuckled and shook his head muttering, "Good luck."

I chose to ignore it, the girl did as well, asking me what my name was instead.

"Silas," I told her, "and yours?"

"Alice," she said.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Alice and I got along well and we talked a lot. I also received the schedule I would start with from Annabeth. She said that she liked me –for whatever reason- and made sure I got all the best instructors. Which somehow ended up being everybody I already knew as well as a few others.

It went as such: starting at 8 o'clock in the morning some girl named Clarisse was in charge of my conditioning, then close combat with Percy (and Nico said he would help whenever he was around), up until lunch. Lastly, between lunch and dinner Annabeth was in charge of my education. I had a free time after dinner, as did most campers apparently.

I, being completely green, had no idea what to actually think about any of this and just nodded along.

Right before we went to sleep I showed Alice my schedule and she handed it back cringing, "ooh, sorry about that," then she turned the lights out and laid down.

Uh oh.

I couldn't help but wonder in fear of what tomorrow might bring.

It was eight fifteen now. I was five minutes Into working out with clarisse (she had spent the first ten minutes explaining everything, which really consisted of just yelling) and whatever I had been worried about yesterday I now realized was pointless. Because five minutes in and we had already done something scarier than my wildest predictions.

We went rock climbing.

I know what you may be thinking, " oh, it's just rock climbing, that sounds fun."

No.

I don't know where you have been rock climbing but it's not where I got my first taste of it. And i'm pretty sure that there was no lava raining down that you had to dodge.

Wasn't expecting that now were you? Yeah that's the problem, neither was I.

Within a minute of being forced onto the wall by the very large and intimidating girls glare I had jumped off and away due to the lava.

I turned to my "mentor" with a scared look on my face. She hadn't moved other than to cross her arms. When we met eyes she raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the wall, meaning, 'did I say you were done.'

I said nothing and turned to face the wall again, standing up straight.

I took a deep breath. I can do this, I'm no worse than anyone else here, if they can do it so can I.

I ran at the wall.

Thirty seconds later I was laying on my back looking up at where I had just been.

"Huh, guess annabeth was wrong for once."

I turned to Clarisse, "excuse me?"

"I guess she was wrong. She thought that with the right training you can make it in this world and flourish. Seems she was wrong. You can't even make it up the wall," she shrugged and started walking away, but not before calling over her shoulder, "I'm going back to bed, this is a waste of time."

And then she was gone. Leaving me alone. I sank to the ground and sat in the dirt. Was she right? Was I going to be a failure just because of who my mom was? Or was I a failure all on my own?...

That thought scared me, and I stood up to face the wall again. If everyone was going to write me off, I would do my best to prove them wrong.

I continued trying the wall for another hour, I fell off countless times and never made it above halfway.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, my body was cramping and my hands were raw. I yelled and hit the wall, which did not help.

"Not bad kid. Not bad."

I turned around to see Clarisse standing there. I scowled, "I thought you had gone back to bed?" I said with as much venom in my tone as possible.

She raised an eyebrow at my tone before answering, "Watch it kid. and no, I left to see what you would do when left alone. Nobody can climb that their first day. I couldn't and neither could Percy. dont feel bad. It takes practice."

She took a step closer, "However, its good that you didn't quit when I left you alone. Anybody can do what is right when people are watching. The real test of character, is what you do when nobody is around.

"What you did Silas Wryte. Is a larger feet than you realize and not something i will be forgetting."

I said nothing and she looked at her watch then back at me, "We're done here. We will pick up tomorrow. Go find Prissy."

With that she walked away. She was one person i would need to keep track of. She was confusing.

Ok, I have no idea who the hell Prissy is. However, i do know that PERCY is my next instructor of the day. I assume thats who she meant…

with that I walk off towards the arena.

As I showed up at the arena Percy (or Prissy) was already there, jumping around and twirling a bronze colored sword.

He smiled and shouted as he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back, his overactive joyfulness was infectious.

"You're in luck," he said maybe just a little too loud, for now I was standing right in front of him. However, I couldn't help but be worried at his words.

" umm... Why's that?" Cause the first week we're working with the best all around weapon in my opinion" he grinned a lot and stabbed his weapon into the ground between us, "the sword of course."

I eyed his slicing machine warily, that looked heavy. And me at my five foot five and a hundred and thirty five pounds of raw bone, was quite scared. It seemed more likely the blade would pick me up and attack something than I would use it.

Nonetheless I reached forward and slowly pulled it out of the ground, cringing at its weight.

"What do you think you think you're doing?"

I looked up to an amused son of Poseidon.

"Umm. Picking up the sword?"

He laughed, "no no no, that's mine. It only feels right for me. Well, and one other girl probably..."

The way trailed off as he said that peaked my interest, but one problem at a time,"ok, then where's mine?"

"That's what we're about to find out," then he turned around and started walking to a shed.

I followed.

Percy talked as he walked inside, "ok, start picking up swords and swinging them around a little. Find one that feels good."

Twenty minutes later I had felt every sword and none of them felt right. Percy said that it's ok, I'll probably just use a different type of weapon.

That didn't get me out of swordfighting though, Percy said I still needed to know how to fight with a sword in case of emergency, which I can understand. But tomorrow we would work to find a weapon that suits me better. He said he had an idea and would talk to his friend Leo about it.

For now Percy was attempting to get me in a proper sword fighting stance, I was having trouble because when he finally got me there (by forcibly moving me) it felt quite awkward.

"Are you sure this is right? Because it feels really weird."

"hmm," he took a step back and examined me, I didn't move, "yeah, that looks right. But if you're really that uncomfortable you probably just need a different fighting style than what I'm going to teach you. Tell you what, I'll talk to annabeth today and tomorrow we will figure out how you should fight. Let's just muscle through this for today though ok?"

He smiled reassuringly and I cringed, but nodded. And continued to try my best to do as he asked.

"Good God, my back is cramping a lot."

"God's."

"Excuse me?"

"Good gods. You said God."

I growled in irritation, "whatever," I said. Arching my back to try And stretch it out.

Percy laughed at my antics, "well good job today. Let's go to-" the conch horn cut him off and he smiled- "lunch haha."

He led me to the pavilion.

"You know," he started, "you're pretty cool. I've only ever met two children of Aphrodite anything like you. One was Piper, you'll probably see her around. She'll show up with her boyfriend, Jason from time to time. But they travel a lot."

I thought of many questions, such as,who's Jason? Why do they travel so much? Why DON'T you and Annabeth travel?

Though I settled on the wrong one, "Who was the other girl?"

Percy faltered in his walking slightly and was quiet for a moment, "her name was Selena we didn't talk much, but she was nice and not as stuck up as a lot of the Aphrodite kids tend to be. She, uh, she died in the first war."

Oh... I was tempted to ask what war was he talking about? And the "first" part implied there was a second.

But I decided I would ask Annabeth after lunch, I felt as though if I asked Percy any more today he would just shut down.

When we walked up to the pavilion Percy and I parted ways and I went to my table.

I sat next to Alice and she smiled up at me, "Hey there Silas."

I smiled back.

Lunch was over shortly and I went to find Annabeth. I finally found her sitting against the tree on top of the hill reading a book that was big enough it seemed hazardous to my health.

"Congratulations Silas, you passed your first test in my class," she said without looking up.

"Tests?"

She laughed and closed her book, "Yes but not you're in luck."

"I've heard that a lot today."

"Maybe so,but I think you'll like what I give the best."

I raised an eyebrow.

The older girl chuckled, "I know you got thrown in here fast, everyone was, so today. We're just going to talk. And I'm going to do my best to answer what I can."

She gestured to the spot in front of her, "You should probably get comfortable, I have a feeling you have a lot of questions."

Boy did I. I sat down.

She leaned back and slouched a little, putting her hands behind her head, "Alright, now shoot." I thought for a moment. I had so many questions, where do I start.

"After practice Percy mentioned some wars. What is he talking about?"

She was quiet for a while before saying, "Up until the final battle three years ago we, the demigods and gods of Olympus were waging war against Kronos and his recruits. Obviously, we won. But at great expense..."

She trailed off. But I had more questions, "Ok, and what about the other one?"

"That was the Giant war, Gaea was rising and she raised the giants to fight with her, hence the name."

"Ok, and who are the giants?"

"Children of Gaea bred specifically to kill the Olympians, they can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. Which was a good plan, teamwork isn't really high on the gods -or demigods in some cases- list of skills."

"Alright. Who's Jason?"

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "A son of Jupiter who fought in the Giant war. That's another thing, Roman gods are real too. But for the most part they're just greek gods with different names. Kind of like the same person with two different faces they can choose between."

That actually made relative sense to me, so I moved on.

"Percy also said that there was a girl who may be able to use his sword properly. Is it you? And how come most people can't?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together and thought hard. Then she spoke, "Most people can't use it because it's enchanted to simply be awkward for most everyone. I can't use it either, he was probably talking about Zoe. She was a hunter before she died in the first war."

I've been hearing a lot about dead people lately.

"Hunter?"

"The hunters of Artemis. They're a group of virgin teenage girls who follow her around shooting stuff."

"Sounds terrifying."

"You have no idea. Alright, what else.?"

Things continued like that for a long while until Annabeth and I were quite comfortable together and the Q&amp;A progressed into a comfortable conversation between two friends.

"Wait, so Percy has saved the world twice?"

I heard a voice from behind me, "Don't sell yourself short there Wise girl, you helped a lot."

I turned around to see Percy with a mischievous grin on his face. He turned to look at me, for once,with a straight face, in all honesty none of us would be here without her and the whole world would be in little bitty pieces."

"Percy I'm working on my hubris and was going to leave that part out," Annabeth chuckled.

Percy grinned, "Well then good job. But nothing says I can't brag about my amazing girlfriend." He landed heavily beside her and kissed her cheek, "Just finished my last class before dinner, thought I would come see how you were doing."

She looked questioningly at me while saying, "We're doing pretty good here right?"

I shrugged and said yes.

"Well great," Percy said with a grin in an almost too loud way that way joyously infectious.

"Actually, I do have a question for you guys."

they nodded and told me to continue; however, just as i was going to ask them the conch blew again.

Annabeth stood up saying, "Oh well, you can ask tomorrow," and suddenly they were walking quickly down the hill, hand in hand.

I walked behind them, alone.

**There you go everybody. I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter so far. I took a lot of time trying to decide where to cut off the chapter. This is what i came up with. If you found it to be a cliffhanger, good, complain about it in a REVIEW. If you thought i ended it well, good, congratulate me in a REVIEW. Catching my drift here? whatever you thought about the story, let me know. i have no idea what any of you think. **

**REVIEW haha. **

**AC out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. Hope youre enjoying everything so far. please, feel free to leave a comment. Like it, love it, hate it, flame it, it doesn't matter to me I simply want responses haha. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Dinner went by as easily as lunch did, and I was shown how to sacrifice some of my food to the gods by my combat instructor. As he did it there was a cool sea breeze. When I did -much to my horror- there was a large plume of pink and the lingering scent of perfume in the error. I could hear the snickers and giggles from behind me, and with a red face I made my way to the table to eat.

After dinner we sang. I got quite a kick out of that, Alice and I sang quite loudly. Apparently, if you are friends with Percy, Nico, and the scariest of all, Annabeth, you can do just about anything and people will keep their opinions to themselves.

Even about a son of Aphrodite.

That still didn't make sense to me, how am i the so sone of BEAUTY herself? Not to say i'm ugly or anything, but compared to the breathtaking beauty of my apparent siblings, i'm very insignificant. Not much there. I thought about this and is I did it seemed that the fire dimmed slightly.

Eventually the songs ended, and as the last note faded into the night, I chased it there.

Soon I found myself on a beach and sat down, staring out into the wake.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

I turned around and saw a beautiful, tall blonde- wait… no black haired woman with… I couldn't figure it out, the only thing that i could make out of her is the fact that she was, indeed, beautiful. everything about her seemed to be changing though.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at me, "Why, I am your mother of course."

made about as much sense as anything else around her.

"You know, I was born of the sea foam."

I thought back, during our discussion Annabeth had mentioned how Aphrodite was born. apparently Oranus had his… unmentionables, chopped off and they landed in the sea foam, all of a sudden, poof, out came Mommy.

"Its quite fitting actually," she sat down, smoothing out her dress, "sitting on the beach, the crash of the wake is lovely to see. But if you go under what you see from outside," she poked my head a little too hard for my liking, "there is a world with a concept of beauty all of its own." She faced towards me, "there is a mortal saying, one that I started, 'Beauty, is not only skin deep' and I intend for you to be my champion. Your mind, and your heart Silas, is beautiful. I couldnt give you a great fighting skill like another god can give their children, no you will have to work for that. I could however, give you a beautiful mind, which means more than all else. So remember that, I believe you can become great and I believe you can restore respect to my children. So prove me right."

I said nothing.

As she stood up to leave she said, "Oh, and keep close to Percy and his friends, he has grown into a wonderful and strong man, and the same goes to his friends." She winked at me as she started to glow saying, "But you can be better."

I closed my eyes when the light emanating from her grew too bright. When I opened them Aphrodite was gone.

"What the hell just happened"

I woke up late and had exactly five minutes before practice with Clarisse started.

I ran a lot.

I showed up exactly twenty five seconds left. Panting, sweaty, and flustered.

"You have three extra warm up laps around the camp. One for every ten seconds late you were." At the sight of me looking up from the ground between my feet with an exasperated and confused look she shrugged, "I round up. Just be happy i am running with you."

For some reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't be so happy about that five minutes from now.

After running (and occasionally crawling) 8 laps around the area I got a fifteen minute break before once again trying to make it up the rock wall. I did better than yesterday with the help of a mentor, though I still didn't make it to the top.

Soon however my time with her was gratefully up and it was now time to meet Percy. I was very excited for today. Next to Annabeth's class his was my favorite. I had a feeling that soon his training would overcome hers in the "fun-ness" level, due to the number of times that she assured me that my time with her would be a class, not just a long period to talk with each other.

I was excited however because Percy had said he had an idea for a fighting style for me. Because the whole basic swordsman thing just wasn't working. So I was both nervous and excited to see what he would ask of me.

I walked up to him and he was standing alongside another man. He was shorter and younger, with impish features. I remembered him as Leo because Percy had pointed him out once, though the son of Hephaestus hadn't seen me.

"Why hello there Silas!" Percy yelled towards me in a strange, fake accent which only he (and apparently Leo) found amusing.

"Hi Percy. Nice to meet you." i turned and stick out my hand to Leo, who was significantly less intimidating than the seemingly carefree son of Poseidon.

I spoke too soon.

Leo didn't take my hand, he made his eyes burst into flames, and i jumped back before i could think twice.

Leo burst into laughter and said how that never gets old. Percy was shaking his head grinning, "Sorry about that. He likes to joke around," he chuckled saying, "we all do around here really." Then he turned to Leo, "Alright, time to be serious for a little bit."

Leo sobered up.

"Alright, I noticed some of your natural stances yesterday, and how wrong they are for a minimalist swordsman like myself or a dagger user such as Annabeth. However, i remembered seeing them in a book Annabeth forced me to read once." He rolled his eyes, but his smirk betrayed his love, "it was a book on many different fighting styles, and after talking to Annabeth, she confirmed my thoughts. If you're willing i'm not going to teach you in the fashion most people are taught here. where you have one main weapon such as a sword, i am going to try my best to teach you to be an always prepared fighter of the shadows. If all goes well you will have many, more disposable smaller weapons. What do you say?"

I let that sink in for a moment. "So, you expect me to run around in the shadows all assasin like, with an arsenal of pointy things on my back?"

"If all goes well. This is just as new to me. I don't fight like this and I don't know many who do. those that i do, probably wouldn't like to help you. Their not a fan of boys."

"Ah… Well that sounds kinda awesome."

Percy grinned, "I had hoped you would say that.

**Tada, I apologize for the short chapter but I've got family crap going on right now. And I couldn't think of a better place to cut it off. **

**Oh, and for those of you who would like a better idea of how Silas is going to fight, It will be an Assassins Creed type style (I also do not own Assassin's Creed, for the record) Just more awesome haha. Yes, he will become very powerful, but through Silas' hard work, not godly power. Don't forget his conversation with his mother.**

**Please review everybody… anybody…. Its lonely out here…**

**AC out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright people, I am very disappointed in your lack of reviewing. Hopefully after this chapter when we really start to get into the meat of things the view to review level will pick up some. Enjoy. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Three years later.

"Faster!"

I sighed and rested leaning on my knees, "Nico, I'm tired, I've been doing this for hours."

Currently I was using the shadows and corners to sneak up and scare the crap out of innocent bystanders. One poor little daughter of Demeter started crying. I had a feeling I might have an angry harvest goddess on my hands in the near future.

"Well, then you'd think you'd be better at it by now."

I sighed again and stood up straight, placing my hands on the small of my back, arching backwards until I felt a satisfactory popping sensation.

While looking around for a new target I thought about Nico. He was one of my best - well, only- friends,but he was kind of a hardass. Nico was in charge of my skill at the utilization of shadows, since he spent a good portion of his time in them. While Percy was in charge of my open combat.

Speak of the devil...

I turned to Nico, "What if I get Percy? If I can sneak up on him can I be done?"

Nico thought for a moment before grinning, "Ok," he said, "but be careful, Annabeth is with him."

Well shit, nobody can sneak up on Annabeth. The words, "I surprised Annabeth Chase" just didn't work right together. I thought for a moment, as was the assassins way, planning and precision.  
Nico never said I had to surprise Annabeth, he simply stated that she was there, maybe i can use that against him. Maybe I could use her to my advantage…. a plan started to form in my head.

The couple had been walking, and were now sitting on the beach, near the forest line, with Annabeth further away than Percy. Maybe I could get her attention somehow and she can distract him for me.  
Without another word or thought, I vanished… well, not "vanished" like Nico or something, i don't have powers except a really good judge of character, I really just kinda ran into the woods as quickly and quietly as possible. Which, at this point in training, was damn near instant, and silent. Hence why i said vanished.

Off topic.

I made my way there slowly since speed was no longer the main priority, efficiency was. I kept behind trees and in the shadows. I rolled a lot too, and I couldn't help but think, _nobody see's me, but if a camera were on me right now, I'd look ridiculous rolling around like this. _However, i knew it was the best way to stay hidden and silent, and no matter how ridiculous it may -not- look, It was pretty damn fun.

Soon I was behind the tree closest to them and Percy had his back to me, while Annabeth was facing my general direction. I made a whistling sound similar to any other bird, one Percy wouldn't think twice about. Annabeth knew different however, and instantly looked towards me, locking eyes I clasped my hands together and mouthed the words, "help me," as forcefully and pleadingly as I could. Annabeth didn't react in any way, if I hadn't been the one back here I wouldn't have thought anything had happened.

Within moments however Annabeth bit her lip and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. She moved closer and was suddenly straddling him in the sand.

I took this as my cue and moved forward silently. I found myself in front of a heated make out session. I ignored how hot that was, (hey, assassin or not, these are pretty people and Aphrodite is my mom) and moved down to Percy's feet. Being very careful to not let him notice me I tied his shoelaces together and then moved into a shadow behind him, tapping Annabeth twice on the back as I did so, giving her the signal. She gave me a few more seconds (or maybe she just didn't want to stop yet) and then pulled away smiling.

She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up as well -so that he didn't move his feet- I waited until the last moment, and then just as he stood on his own i ran up and yelled at him, loud and sudden.

Percy tried to take a step and turn on me but tripped do to his current handicap and fell on his face. I was on him in a moment and in less than five seconds his hands were zip tied together and I was dragging a cursing son of Poseidon into the woods and away from a laughing daughter of Athena.

I stopped proudly in front of a scowling Nico, "You let Annabeth see you."

"You never said i couldnt. besides, an assassin's greatest tool is his contacts and his blade correct?"

Nico said nothing, then, "Ugh, just go get ready for dinner."

I grinned and cut Percy loose, yelling, "Sorry barnacle brain!" over my shoulder as I ran to my cabin, hoping I would get there before he got his shoes untied.

When I made it to the Aphrodite cabin I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, trading off between laughing and panting.

"You trick Percy again?"

I looked to seen a teenage girl smirking at me.

I grinned, "You know it."

Alice laughed, "well at least he didn't catch you, you remember last time he did?"

I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah... Hey if you need anything I'm going to shower before dinner."

She waved me off and I closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I pulled off my light grey v-neck and splashed some water on my face before leaning on the counter and looking in the mirror. The last three years had done me well. Rigorous training coupled with my now more apparent parentage left me as a pretty good looking man.

Not that I think I'm THAT good looking. There are many, many more pretty people than me. But according to Alexis I'm nothing to snuff at, according to her and a few sea nymphs puberty hit me like a train.

I had decided I wasn't going to cut my hair sometime last year and so now it was just long enough to put in a short, brown ponytail tail. I wasn't really that tall, just under six foot (five eleven and a half actually and that last little half inch drives me crazy) and weighed right around a hundred and eighty pounds.

I did; however, have a very chiseled body. Around here that's not a very big deal, but last summer a few of us boys had had a wet t shirt contest to raise money for the satyrs to build a new throne room for the council of cloven elders. Dispute not wanting to join, Percy made me, saying to do it for Grover. He soon wished he hadn't though, cause if I hadn't been there he would have been a sure win (Nico was odd doing gods know what at the time), I however, bested him at his own game.

I chuckled slightly at the memory and started the shower water before taking the rest of my clothes off and jumping in.

Soon I came out with basketball shorts on and my hair wet to find the rest of my cabin doing this and that before dinner.

One girl somewhat younger than me yelled, "Put some clothes on!" Before laughing when I stuck my tongue out at her. Perk of being Aphrodite's child, I don't have to worry about fighting off her children. Cause while yes, gods don't really have DNA, it's still weird.

I looked around for a shirt -as much as I don't like it you have to wear one in the pavilion, everywhere you train is fair game though- and settled with an CHB t-shirt and I just left my basketball shorts on.

Once the horn blew my cabin made our way out to the pavilion in a large mob, unlike the Athena cabin which was walking in a single file line -led by Annabeth- or the Poseidon cabin... well, just Percy really, who was making annoyed yet amused glares at me.

We made it to the table and i took my usual seat, right next to Alice. I looked around for Alexis but didn't see her. I brushed it off thinking she was off picking up some half blood.

Dinner went on as usual and i laughed with my siblings and friends.

Grover came in just before dinner was over looking sweaty, and we walked over to Percy. They had a hushed and hurried conversation before looking over to me with a look in their eyes that startled me. Percy stood and walked over to me, Grover grabbed his friends silverware and walked beside him, biting into the metal.

Once my older friends got to me the table grew quiet, respecting whatever was about to happen.

Percy locked eyes with me, "We have a problem."

**Here you go people. I realize its short but you get another Monday! Hope this one goes over well. please feel free to review and tell me about all the things i'm doing wrong. Or if you're feeling nice, right. Please review though, feedback is good.**

**AC out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those (few) looking forward to a chapter. I apologize, i'm trying to get the story all sorted out and was very busy this weekend (family crap haha) Again, I apologize and request you be ready for Friday. Thank you all, **

**AC out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go people. I apologize for the wait, and i hope this chapter more than makes up for it.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way.**

I was on my feet in an instant, "It's Alexis isn't it?"

My answer was Grovers increase in speed of eating Percy's silverware.

"Shit, where is she?"

Percy answered me calmly, "I don't know."

"Well what happened?"

"I don't know that either."

I started to get frustrated as well as worried for my friend, "Well what the hell DO you know?"

"Almost nothing."

I threw my hands up in the air and took three steps away before turning back to face the man while running my fingers through my hair.

"Ok," I started, "what do I need to do?"

"I don't know-" he noticed my face getting redder, "yet! I don't know yet. All we know is that she's missing and Rachel is coming, she says she can feel a prophecy coming on."

I sit down and pull at my hair, attempting to calm down (slightly). Before getting up to walk to my cabin without another word. Resigning to myself that if there was indeed, a quest, I would be on it.

As it turns out, there would be a quest. And I demanded to lead it. Which nobody questioned.

I had never led a quest before, after the giant war there was peace and little need for one. So almost none of the newer campers had.

After it had been decided that I would lead the quest to find Alexis, Rachel immediately started spewing out the prophecy, (she had seemed in pain trying to hold it back).

The prophecy was this:

_West unto land already known_

_Thee must meet the forest_

_In ways which few have been shown_

_To meet the goddess_

_whose alignments are forever unknown._

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other nervously before the man spoke up, "I have heard many prophecies, and so far they all said something about doom or the world ending horribly. So far though we've made it out ok, for the most part anyway

THAT prophecy however had a distinct and unnerving lack of 'razing.'" He made air quotes as he said that. Why, I don't know, and I didn't ask.

"Yes Percy," Chiron started, I could almost see him ageing in front of me. And from the looks on Annabeth's face, that's not the first time he's looked this way.

"However," he started again, "there's nothing to do about it. So let's move on." He looked to me, "Silas, you have the prophecy, vague as it may be. Now you must choose two people to accompany you on the journey."

Immediately I thought of Percy, he had been my teacher and instructor in almost every way. As well as one of my best friends.

I craned my neck to see him, feeling the tendons bulge as I did. Since he was almost directly behind me (I was standing face to face to Chiron) I only caught him out of the corner of my eye.

"Percy?"

I could basically feel him shrug, "I'm always game." I nodded, expecting this reaction, or at least something like it.

Now, who else to take I thought...

Turns out the choice wasn't really mine to make.

I felt a strong pair of hands grab my shoulders and spin me around before pushing me into a wall and holding me there.

A very strong (very scary) blonde started yelling at me, "If you think I'm letting this seaweed brain go anywhere without me you've got another thing coming!"

I panicked, "Of course not! I was about to ask if you wanted to come." I was lying of course, in all honesty I probably would have asked Nico. But Annabeth either didn't notice, or didn't care. Knowing her, probably the latter.

She simply scowled and muttered, "good," before walking back to the seaweed brain in question.

Chiron cleared his throat, bringing me out of my stunned daze, "well kid's, it's still early. So I suggest you pack up, say your goodbyes, and be ready to leave in two hours."

Nobody disagreed.

I walked into my cabin (which was empty due to everyone else training) and looked at my area.

"I suppose it's time to get suited up," I muttered to myself while reaching out for my gear.

The key for my fighting style is the same as it is for being a boy scout.

Be prepared.

And I took that advice to heart -like Annabeth would give me a choice.

First things first, clothes. From the ground up I went with my softest, quietest, and most comfortable combat boots. Black cargo pants that were cinched at the ankles so they don't rustle. And lastly a simple tight black t-shirt.

I chuckled as I reached for my first piece of equipment. Alexis would have made me change, saying I look too much like Rambo.

I shook the thought away and reached for my belt. Said belt had attachments that dangled down to the side of my legs and strapped around each thigh, holding a twin pair of hunting knives against me. Both have a slightly curved blade about 8 Inches long. Attached to the actual belt was a small tomahawk, a dozen throwing knives, and a large, double sided dagger on the opposite hip from the tomahawk. I reached for a small black backpack that attached to my shoulders, wrapped around and clipped in the front at the straps as well as wrapping around my hips to attach at my belt buckle. On the outside of the backpack was a black (if you haven't figured it out, I'm in all black. Most other colors don't work too well for running around and hiding) compound bow and on the other was a quiver holding exactly six arrows in place. Without them moving or rattling in any way.

If worn correctly, all of my equipment could be worn and ran in without making any sound.

I looked at my hands, at the one gift mother granted me with (by batting her eyelashes at Hephaestus I assume). It was a pair of solid black rings on my middle fingers. When touched together however, they become a pair of impenetrable gauntlets. To me though, on the inside, it feels as though I'm wearing a pair of well worn leather gloves, so I lose almost none of my dexterity. The knuckles were slightly spiked and worked as brass knuckles.

These were my main weapon, main defense, and main reason I could hold my own against many fighters. Including my instructors (even managed to beat Nico once, Percy twice, and Clarisse fairly consistently.

Annabeth was a different story however, she was just too damn smart...

I looked into the full length mirror once more, tied my hair back, and jumped around a little bit to make sure nothing rattled or shifted. _Eaten by a monster who heard me when I dropped my knife_, is not what I want on my headstone.

I sighed, stuffed all the medical supplies I could in my pockets and what room was left in my backpack (most of the room was taken up by clothes) and walked out to the tree which I had come to know as Thalia's, though I didn't know her personally.

There was still another thirty minutes until Chiron told us to meet, and nobody was there but me. I sat down, leaned against the tree, and closed my eyes, suddenly very tired.

"So, off on your first quest?"

I opened my eyes to see my friend and mentor, Nico Di'Angelo.

"Yeah," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I only have one thing to say to you before I have to go back and take care of some things in the underworld."

He sat down with his back against the same tree and faced exactly ninety degrees from the way I was.

"Percy can't understand this," he started, "the dumbass is brave, and smart, and a great leader who knows what to show people to get them to do what he needs, even if he doesn't know he's doing it. But he doesn't live in the shadows like us. He doesn't and can't understand this."

He turned only his head to face me, "You've never really used your skills to fight outside of capture the flag. So you haven't really come across this yet. But let me give you this advice.

When you think you're alone, when there are no other beings around -mortals, demigods, or gods- and nobody can see sure your choices made in that time are the right ones. Because there's always someone who is waiting for you to screw up. Waiting for something to be your fault so that he can hold that one instance over your head for the rest of your life."

Nico stood and started walking towards the tree line.

"Wait," I called, "who is it? Who would do that to me?"

He stopped and smirked over his shoulder, saying one word before walking into the forest.

"You."

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**AC out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all, I apologize to those expecting a chapter. I will no longer be updating (consistently) on Mondays, the weekend is just not enough time for me and my schedule to come up with a decent chapter. I will however be updating every Friday, so be ready. If you check it on Friday and notice that I updated on that Monday as well, then GREAT! double dosage of Silas for you. Don't count on it however. **

**I apologize for the inconvenience to those of you who enjoy this fanfic. Please review.**

**AC, out**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth and Percy showed up shortly after Di'Angelo left. Her with a large backpack that I'm sure had everything she could ever need. And him having seemingly nothing. Though I knew he had Riptide and his watch/ shield contraption.

All together, we made quite a team.

Argus let us take the van, since all of us can drive anyway. Just one problem.

"So, umm... Does anybody know where to go."

Annabeth scowled, seemingly unhappy with not knowing something, before saying, "I don't know. But the prophecy said to go west. So let's just get on the interstate and head that way. Just see what happens."

Percy nodded and moved to the drivers side door. I however, was concerned.

"How do you know something will happen?"

Percy laughed while shutting the door, the window was down though and I heard him chuckle some more.

"Trust me kid, something always happens when I'm around."

Percy did not fail to deliver.

We made it just short of five hours on the road -switching drivers once- when suddenly we were slammed into from the side.. The camp van rolled over before coming to a smoking stop just short of the treeline near the road. After checking that everybody was safe we all made out way out of the sideways van (through a window Annabeth kicked out).

"What the hell happened?" I asked, turning to face my companions after looking around and seeing no immediate threats.

Percy answered first, looking somewhere else as Annabeth was investigating a small cut on her calf from the window.

"Call me crazy, but I think we got rammed by whatever the hell _those _are."

He pointed over my shoulder and I spun on a dime as Annabeth rose to her feet.

Behind me was a large flock of equally large birds.

"Why do birds hate us?" I yelled as we scattered, the flock nosediving into where we had been.

"Their not just birds, I think their the Stymphalian Birds!"

I thought for a moment, "... Like the Hercules thing?" I yelled over the noise of the automated birds flapping their wings.

Percy yelled while ducking, holding his shield above his head to deflect a monstrous fowl, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

Annabeth answered as he quickly made his way to us -hiding behind the bus.

"They were one of Heracles labor's. He had to clear them out of a field. Without getting eaten."

"But their automations?" Percy seemed very confused by this.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know, guess Hephaestus automated them. Let's not worry about that now."

I dove out of the way of a particularly angry bird and then rolled to my feet, "You have a plan?"

She nodded and ducked, "Yeah, bud I don't think Percy is going to like it."

He groaned from my left while bashing a bird away with his watch, "Distraction again?"

Annabeth laughed lightly and said, "well, you _are _the one with the shield."

He muttered something about leaving it at home from now before yelling, "ok...NOW" and at that point in time he did one of the dumbest things I've ever seen. He started jumping while lunging out with his sword to cut down what he could while running and spinning to backhand as many as possible with his shield.

Had it not been to save MY ass (along with his own and Annabeth's) I would have laughed hysterically.

As soon as he had said to go, I bolted for the nearest tree. I quickly swung to a relatively low branch and took in the situation.

Percy was knocking down many automations, (which were sadly only momentarily stunned) and successfully distracting them. Some were spontaneously falling to the ground, not to come back up, so I assumed Annabeth had her hat on.

I tried to get a rough estimate of how many were left. There were at least 75 it seemed. I frowned. I only had 25 throwing knives and very few arrows. Meaning I would have to retrieve them _during _the fight, which always makes things exponentially harder. Hence why I carry so many. To try and _not_ do this.

I shook my head, nothing to do about it now. I looked and threw a knife into the chest of a crow sized automation flying to go between my tree and the one next to it. I jumped the gap to land on a steady branch on the other tree, grabbing the bird out of the air as I did so.

After I landed I pulled the knife out and dropped the bird.

The process was repeated for another thirty minutes. At that point I had no knives left (most had been lost -I would have to find them after- some broke) and was too tired to continue jumping in the trees, afraid I wouldn't make the jump once and fall.

I activated my gauntlets and joined Percy, we fought back to back. Him using mostly his shield and occasionally slashing wildly. Me punching furiously, and Annabeth still sneaking around.

We lasted like this for a long time, however fatigue (and blood loss from my many scratches) betrayed me, and I missed a punch at a bird divebombing at me, stumbling forward as I did. Causing it to miss me and hit Percy hard enough that he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

I turned around and said, "shit," just before a bird Percy could obviously no longer deflect hit me in the forehead. Knocking me into another. And then another, the last one knocked me to the ground. I heard Annabeth yell at us. Just before my vision faded to black I saw the remaining birds be pierced by many silver arrows.

Then I saw no more.

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you find that the story is picking up. **

**please review,**

**AC out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review please. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I heard voices before I could make my body move as directed.

"Thals, is this really necessary?"

"Come on Annabeth," -so the first girl WAS Annabeth (I thought that was her voice) who was she talking to though?- "you know I don't like this any better than you do, but if we don't do this the other hunters would never allow them here."

"Yeah, but this seems excessive. It looks like you're going to kill them."

Kill them? That got my muscles to listen to my mind.

I jumped with a start and instantly tried get into a defensive position. It did not work in my favor however, because I didn't know I was tied to a chair.

When I stood the chair came with me and when I tried to move my arms forwards it pushed my knees in a way in which I couldn't possibly hope to stand, and I didn't.

Within one second of opening my eyes, I was on the ground, face in the dirt, and ass in the air.

So much for all that training.

In the time I was up I did manage to see the girl Annabeth was talking with. She seemed about 16, maybe not quite that old, and had short, spiky black hair with a tiara. She seemed to simply glow...

"Well," the girl who WASN'T Annabeth said, "that was quite an entrance." Then she chuckled.

Chuckled.

I was not a huge fan of beautiful girls chuckling at how much of a dumbass I was. She put her foot on the back of my chair and pushed me upright by it.

I looked around, there was seemingly nothing to see, I was in a tent of some kind. I saw Percy wide awake to my right, also tied to a chair, grinning widely.

His girlfriend however was the exact opposite, standing freely and with a deep frown.

"Ok," I said, "I'll bite. Will someone tell me what in Hades is going on."

"I tied you to my chair."

I scowled at the blue eyed girl.

"I can see that, but why?" I said angrily.

"So Kelp head doesn't get turned into a jackalope."

"That's me," I looked to my right and saw Percy smiling. I didn't have anything to say to that.

Annabeth sighed, "Look, just be still and quiet for a bit. Thals and I are going to try and get us out of this."

"Alright," Percy spoke again, "bye Wise Girl, Pinecone Face"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and the other girl -Thals? Pinecone Face? Whatever- glared at him but said nothing. Opting to simply walk out of the tent.

Once they were gone I looked to Percy and waited for him to explain what was happening.

I was sorely disappointed.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

I just stared at him.

"Not the conversation you were hoping for?"

I shook my head no.

"Wanting to know who that was? What's going on and if we're in danger?"

I pursed my lips and nodded in a way that said, _I'm listening._

"Well we're in a Hunter's tent, that was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. And we're probably not going to die here."

"Probably?"

Annabeth POV

"So who was that other boy with you guys?"

I looked to Thalia while we were walking. Artemis was not here right now, so we were going to the rest of the hunt in an attempt to get my friends and I out of here as quickly as possible.

"That's Silas. He's a little goofy, like seaweed brain, but really smart and quick thinking."

"From what I've seen he's quite the fighter."

"Yeah, Nico and Percy have trained him. We all have really, he's the pride of the older generation at camp."

She faltered for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows, "Percy isn't who showed him to use that bow right?"

I laughed in answer

"Good, so he can use it right?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her questioningly.

She grinned, "Alright good. I think I know how to get you guys out of here."

Silas POV (again)

"So let me get this straight," I said while rubbing my temples.

"You," I pointed to Thalia, "don't want him," I pointed to Percy, "because you actually like him and fought with him."

"He's also my cousin."

I ignored that and moved on, "and you tied us up so that the other hunters felt more comfortable with us being here and don't shoot us on the spot."

"Yep."

At this point I looked up, "And now I'm going to go catch your dinner, just so you'll let us go?"

"Yep."

I looked to my friends, mouth agape, Annabeth had her face in one hand and her other arm crossed.

I looked at Percy, hoping for backup, he however, only shrugged and said, "It's probably the best deal we're going to get."

I shook my head and sighed, "Well why me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You _are_ a hunter aren't you?"

"Well yeah I guess but you guys are THE hunters. Wouldn't you do it yourself."

She shrugged, "Yeah, and we're better than you'll ever be. But why would we go work when you can do it for us?" She said it in a way that made it seem so obvious.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "Alright, so how's this going to work. What am I hunting for?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm going with you." I raised my eyebrow. She shrugged, "Got to make sure you don't bolt. You're new, I don't trust you. And neither do any of the other Hunters."

I was given my backpack back to me. However they kept my rings, and unlike Percy's pen, they don't reappear.

"Alright, we need meat. And lots of it. So you better hop to it."

I only rolled my eyes at Thalia's "encouragement." Then I decided, _ok, I'll get their dinner. But that doesn't mean I have to do it with her._

I looked over my shoulder and grinned mischievously at a suspicious looking Thalia.

"What do you think you're-" I didn't let her finish because I made a run (it's not inhuman speed, but I'm still pretty fast) for the nearest tree and swung/jumped from tree to tree Tarzan style as quickly as possible.

After not quite half a mile I stopped and panted heavily with my hands on my knees, however I was grinning widely. Satisfied with myself.

"Not bad," my eyes shot up to see Thalia grinning with her arms crossed. She walked up and patted me on the shoulder saying, "But you're not a hunter."

As she walked past I sighed and collapsed onto my butt.

_This is going to be a long day._

"Get up Jackass! We have things to shoot!"a

**And there you go for now. Review everyone.**

**AC out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. I apologize for not updating friday, where I was there was no internet. But its monday now so lets do this. **

**Still don't own the book sadly.**

We walked for a long while, Thalia said she knew a typically good spot to start at.

Apparently that didn't mean it was close. While she seemed fine with the silence of our walk, I eventually couldn't bear it's weight anymore.

"So... How come you don't hate me like all the other hunters?"

"Who says I don't."

Well then. It was quiet for a moment before I spoke again.

"Well how about this, why don't you indiscriminately hate my entire gender like the others?"

She answered with somewhat less sarcasm this time, "First thing, I don't know you enough to hate you. Yet. Give it some time." She shrugged, "And I don't know, probably because I haven't been a hunter that long. I'm sure once Percy and all the other men and boys I respected when I was younger are dead and gone I'll hate alongside my hunters. But as of now-" she shrugged again, "- I don't _hate _many people at all. And certainly not because of something they can't control, like gender."

I was quiet and after a while she laughed and said, "But don't let Kelp Head know that. We don't need kelp AND air in his head."

I laughed with her and then didn't try to start another conversation, my desire to break the silence sedated.

We walked another hour before we came to a small clearing with trees on all sides, some with bark rubbed off.

I turned to her, "This the spot?"

She nodded. Neither of us moved and I looked around. I found a tree that had a decent vantage point so we walked up to it. We stood at its base and looked up it. After a moment I turned around and faced her, "I assume you don't need help up the tree." I smirked and she met mine with an equally as sarcastic one.

"Funny," and before I knew what was happening, she was settling into a branch midway up the tree. She looked like she was laying down to nap. Before she closed her eyes she caught mine. I raised an eyebrow.

"You could say I'm pretty comfortable with trees," she said, then laughed at an unseen joke, and it was several seconds after I had settled in to a different branch that I understood it.

We didn't speak for another long while.

"Well, now what?"

Thalia shrugged, "You killed them, you drag them back." She tried to hide her grin.

I scowled, "You expect me to drag two bucks back to camp?"

"Yep."

Two bucks met up in our clearing to fight. I had shot one and chased another through the trees before I could throw a knife into its neck. Then it was just a matter of blood trailing.

With that done I had moved the animals together and was now looking down on my (impressive) kill.

I sighed and threw both bucks legs over my shoulder, _Alright Clarisse. Let's see how good you did your job._

Turns out Clarisse is very good at what she does. We didn't go fast, and it was difficult to start moving again every time we got snagged on something (branch, rock, etc), but we never stopped only for me to rest-sadly.

By the time we made it to a place I recognized as only about a mile away I could have cried in both relief and frustration. Relief because we're only a mile away now, and frustration because...well... WE'RE ANOTHER MILE AWAY STILL!

I decided to focus on the relief.

I had started this endeavor with no ponytail holder. And so now after hours of fighting these two animals to go where I wanted, when I lowered my shoulders and dropped my head to pull the sweat soaked hair fell in front of my eyes and I entertained myself by counting the drops that fell to the ground.

**(an. I actually do that when working out and I recommend it to anyone with long hair that works out often, it really helps.)**

While I was looking at drop 17 and waiting for it to fall, Thalia spoke.

"Why don't we stop for a - oof!"

I jerked my head to face her- 18, 19, 21, 22, 23)

She was sitting holding her arm leaning against a tree, she was almost instantly trying to stand though.

I looked around and saw nothing, "What the hell happened to-Fuck!"

I was slammed into from my left side and tumbled (hitting my knees and "good" elbow) before coming to a stop against a different tree and hitting my head against it with the whiplash.

**There you go people. sorry for the inconvenience and the short chapter. I've been busy writing my final essay. But I do think it's a good chapter.**

**Anyways, Review if you like it and PM if you have any ideas,**

**AC out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright everybody. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I'm doing it. As of right now this story will still be updated, but not consistently on Fridays.

I apologize to all who enjoy it, but it WILL be finished and I won't leave you hanging, I promise.

I just have so many ideas currently and they don't pertain to this story well.

Last order of business, look into Things Change, by ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling. As of right now it is a beautifully written (and angsty) oneshot but I am currently helping her to continue it. it seems like its going to turn out AWESOME. but lets see.

I am sorry to the people following this story, it will be continued, so keep track of it. Chapters should be longer now too since I don't have to rush them out.

Sincerely,

AC


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the long break, but I'm back in school now and therefore will do more productive things… like fanfiction. Just know, I'm not dropping this one, it will be finished. However slowly that may be.**

**I don't own PJO,**

I leaned forwards and rubbed my eyes and face. Everything was so blurry. After a moment it cleared and I stood up. I took a defensive position remembering how I had ended up on the ground.

Looking around I took in several things, the first being Thalia looking around worriedly, holding a dagger out in front of her with her good arm and holding her bad one tightly against her body, suggesting that it did indeed pain her.

The next thing I took in were the deer, left forgotten in a pile about 12 feet away from me. The last thing I noticed was that other than Thalia looking around frantically nothing seemed out of place.

I took her cue and pulled out my knives as well, "Whats going on?"

"I have no idea…climb that tree. We'll wait out whatever it was up there."

I didn't question her. Just climbed and then held out my hand to her. She reluctantly took it with her good hand and I hoisted her up.

"Let me see your shoulder," I say a few minutes later while slinging my backpack off and onto my lap.

She looked at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes and held up tape commonly used in strategic ways to hold dislocated or weakened bones in place while they heal.

"In spending so much time with Nico I spent quite a bit with Will too, just roll up your sleeve and come here."

She scowled but reluctantly did just that, knowing that if left untreated her shoulder socket would become agitated.

Ten minutes later I was repacking my bag while Thalia tested out her shoulder as much as she could while sitting in a tree.

"You're pretty well rounded for an Aphrodite kid."

I was silent for a moment, not looking away from my bag, "Yeah well," I looked up to meet her eyes. " Mother visited me when I was young. She said I'd never be as," I made air quotes as I said my next word, "'pretty' as my brethren. And never as gifted as Percy or Nico, or you for that matter." I shrugged, "So, I compensate by putting in the work. Its seems to have paid off alright so far."

She looked like she was going to say something to that, but cut herself off by pointing to the ground with large eyes.

Ten feet below us and thirty out was a medium sized female bear. Nothing magical or crazy, just a bear.

I knew that a bear that age would have cubs. She was just looking for food. My deer.

"Hey," I said, "why don't we just let her take the deer. She needs it more than you. She should have cubs. I can always get more."

Thalia looked at me scrutinizingly.

"You realize you'll have to drag them back too right?"

I look back at the mother calling to her cubs and the two of them running out to the feast.

"Yeah, that's fine." I make no move to leave and neither does Thalia, we watch the bears eat.

It was well into evening before we get back with only one buck. It's rack isn't much to look at but in body mass alone it's bigger than either that we left to the bears.

Even so, it's only one, not the promised two deer. However Thalia said she was tired and sore so she wanted to go back.

I protested, saying I wanted another since I said I would bring back two, but Thalia was having none of it. So we walked back.

In camp Percy was asleep against a tree about 10 yards outside the outermost tent, drooling on himself. Annabeth was sitting by the fire in the center of camp, watching him with a faraway look and the slightest hint of a smile on her face while one particularly chatty hunter talked to her animatedly, unperturbed by the fact that Annabeth wasn't listening.

She stopped as soon as I dropped into camp. Literally, as soon as I got close enough to the fire for it to be called "in camp" I fell to my knees and then laid on my stomach on the ground. Letting the deer fall beside me.

The chatty hunter smirked and started to say something snarky about how I couldn't get two and could only carry one, but stopped short. I assume Thalia shot her a look, but I had my face in the dirt, eyes closed.

After that I must have dozed off in the relative safety of camp, because when I got up it was pitch black except for the dying embers of the fire and no woman in silver (or grey) could be seen.

I made my way over to where I knew Percy was and laid on the ground next to where he was against the tree.

Battle reflexes woke him up when I took off my backpack. He didn't say anything but I heard a hand slide against fabric.

He was reaching for his sword.

"Calm down it's just me," I said, knowing he couldn't see me in the darkness.

"Oh... goodnight then," he said, and promptly fell back asleep, hand still in his pocket, fingers curled around riptide because he hadn't bothered to pull it out.

I chuckled and laid down myself, using my backpack as a pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go. Enjoy and review. **

**I don't own PJO.**

"Silas! Silas get up we have to go! Now!"

I was shaken awake by Percy and as soon as I was to my feet he threw my backpack to me. I didn't question when he started full sprinting in the direction Annabeth was already going, slower, so we could catch up. I just followed, trusting them.

As soon as we hit the treeline I heard a yell,

"JACKSON!"

We all froze and turned. Artemis herself was standing in the middle of camp, scowling and breathing heavily. I looked to the hunter closest to us, about fifteen feet away, and about 10 years old.

"Boy, you better start running"

We did, without another thought. Soon we came to a field.

"Shit," Annnabeth said, "we're stuck in the open. We're sitting ducks here." She turned to her boyfriend, "what did you do?!"

He simply shook his head with a panicked look and said, "You don't want to know."

We were about to break for the treeline and hope for the best when I heard a horse's neigh. Then Percy yelled excitedly, "Blackjack!"

With no more warning Percy yelled to us, "Keep running, jump in... NOW!"

We did, but never hit the ground again, I looked down to find a muscular brown neck between my legs, and the ground already 20 feet below.

After the pegasi dodged a few arrows and we were out of range we rode in silence for a while.

"Hey, where should we go? We have a ride now. But nowhere to go," I said.

Annabeth's eyes clouded over as she started thinking.

"Well, we should stay out of the forest," Percy supplied before going back to what he was doing. Probably talking with Blackjack.

Nobody said anything to that.

A little bit later Annabeth turned to her boyfriend, "Hey, do you think we would be welcome at camp Jupiter?" She turned back to me, "Maybe they know something we don't yet. An if not, well it is west, that's the way we need to go. And it IS," she shot Percy a look, "out of the forest. Plus we could see our friends."

She said the last part with a hint of a smile.

I shrugged, not having a better idea while Percy beamed.

"That's a great idea Wise Girl," he started to reach and hug her but realized he was in the air and caught himself quick enough that if we weren't battle trained we wouldn't have noticed. But we were so I laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled while Percy hung his head, but his grin never faded.

We flew in silence for several hours after that. Eventually our stomachs demanded we stopped to fill them. We stopped at a McDonald's. Rode the Pegasi right up into a the motorcycle parking spaces, and nobody said anything so I bet that's what they saw.

While Percy and I got the food Annabeth was in the bathroom. I figured it the perfect time to ask the question on everybody's mind, "Dude, what did you do."

Percy sighed, "Well I woke up before you and decided to talk to Thalia to see how the hunting-" his face morphed into a forced smile as he looked over my shoulder, "Hey there Wise Girl."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at me, I shrugged, she looked back at Percy with a questioning glare. Percy looked at me, I shrugged and he got nervous.

"Uhh, look our foods ready." While he scrambled to our trays I walked away chuckling. I noticed an unamused Wise Girl go whisper something over his shoulder, causing him to hang his head low, before following me to a booth.

"What did you tell him?" I asked

She shrugged, "Just that he would tell me when we got to camp." I laughed again.

Hours later we were standing outside the entrance to Camp Jupiter beside the guards while Percy said goodbye to the pegasi.

"Why not just take them in with us?" I asked.

Percy looked over his shoulder, "Said they wanted to go home. I just wished them a safe journey."

He turned to face Annabeth, the two guards and I, "You ready?"

We nodded and the guards stood to the side, "Go on in Praetor Perseus."

Percy made a face at them for a moment before saying, "First off I'm not praetor, Jason and Reyna are. Secondly, it's just Percy."

"Even if you have passed your rank off you still hold the title for the time you served Percy Sir," the other guard said.

Percy opened his mouth to respond but Annabeth groaned exaggeratedly and pulled him through the tunnel by his arm.

When we reached the other side I looked around in awe. The place was beautiful, and because of Annabeth I knew it was an architectural masterpiece as well.

Percy smiled, "C'mon guys, we have to tell Lupa we're here." He started walking down the hill before Annabeth stopped him, "Not so fast, you still haven't explained yourself from this morning."

Percy sighed and looked to the ground, "Well I woke up early and wanted to ask how the hunting went and Silas here was still asleep so I thought I would talk to Thalia. I walked to the fancy tent since she's the lieutenant. I called out to tell Thalia I was I coming in and when I did, uh, it wasn't Thalia...It was Artemis... Changing into her hunters uniform... Apparently she was already back..."

It was silent for a moment before I laughed. Loudly. Everybody's attention shot to me.

"What's so funny?"

I laughed again, only growing in volume,"_Thee must meet the forest_

_In ways which few have been shown."_

**Enjoy and review.**

**AC out.**


End file.
